


Mr. Pain in the Ass

by crollyne



Series: Bloom [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bartender Iwaizumi because why not, Grace is an actual living breathing human being, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi but make it unconventional opinions about love, Iwaizumi's love language is violence with a dash of care, M/M, Oikawa is an actor, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Probably mentioned ushijima but who knows, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crollyne/pseuds/crollyne
Summary: fear really does have a tight grip on you.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Bloom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Mr. Pain in the Ass

**Author's Note:**

> The date the story was started, finished, and posted is not of any importance to the plot but will still be stated, however, the timestamps mentioned in the stories are relevant and is key to understanding what actually happened. Reading this story in random order is alright but since I arranged it in a way that would be make understanding the timeline easier, I suggest you read it from the beginning. This is the fourth story of a 14-part series and now I will stop babbling. I hope you enjoy!

**Started: 12/7/20**

**Finished: 12/8/20**

* * *

It’s not that I hate him, well, I don't think I do. Besides, people show love differently. I just don’t like how he pushes himself to the edge of his capabilities as if that equals to growth. 

“You fucking idiot, how about you fucking rest every once in a while,” I harshly told him with an edge to my voice. I know this Shittykawa would only see it as my usual, daily acts of violence upon him, I guess, I don’t know. I kept my eyes on the road as I drive him back to the apartment he shares with Tobio. It’s like he made me his fucking chauffeur. Talk about an entitled trash can.

“Iwa-chan, you know I have a couple of auditions in a few days so I have to rehearse my lines,” he retorted like the child he is. I swear, this man did not grow up past the age of 14. “Besides, I’m doing what I like to do so this is fine,” he giggled.

“That does not nullify the fact that you’re overexerting yourself,” I snapped. He’s always rehearsing his lines for almost the entire day and he’s been complaining about his migraine and dizziness while still continuing this destructive behavior.

“Oh wow, nullify,” Oikawa said in a sing-song way. “You used such a big word Iwaizumi Hajime, be careful, you might get a headache,” he teased and snickered, fanning the bunch of papers containing his script on his face. I took a glance from the road and immediately noted the bags under his eyes. He tries to cover it with concealer but I know well enough what he looks like with it or without. This literal idiot is depriving himself from sleep.

“I am going to bash your head on the window, Oikawa Tooru.” I threatened. “And I will shove those papers down your throat if you don’t get yourself some sleep tonight,” I added. “And yes, I will ask Tobio about it.”

Oikawa seems to understand the severity of the threat as his eyes widened a bit despite knowing well enough that Tobio listens to me more than him. Oikawa knows I wouldn’t do it but I might have to headbutt him a couple of times before he actually listens.

“Well, Iwa-chan let’s wait until this car stops before you do that because I don’t want you to crash your car,” he joked once more with a sweet smile as he placed back his script in a white folder.

* * *

I’ve never understood this entire thing about people falling in love again with their partner anytime they see each other because, isn’t that tiring? When they come inside a room and your heart skips a beat as if this is the very first time you’ve seen their face, isn’t that a little bit too exaggerated? I mean, there’s no shame but, I just don’t see the point of doing that because there’s nothing that could replicate the same feeling you experience when you fall in love. It’s a feeling that I think is much better felt once in a single person. Loving consistently without any sudden spark of more affection and attraction is much better than a whirlwind of a romance that keeps you on your toes.

But I totally understand that most people don’t really realize that those rollercoaster of a ride type of love would only lead to a rollercoaster of confused emotions. Because right now, I’m dealing with an idiot who’s ugly crying on a bar stool, drunk off his non-existent ass because his fucker of a boyfriend gave him all these love as if they’re falling all over again just to leave him hanging on his seat alone as he breaks up with him through the phone.

Well, who would’ve thought.

Definitely not Oikawa Tooru but what do we expect.

“Iwa-channnnnn,” he drawled and dragged my name while I was serving someone their drink. I have three more hours before the end of my shift but he’s making it so hard to even focus on doing my job correctly. “But I loved him,”

“You really should take him home,” my co-worker, Grace, told me. “I’ll cover you. It’s only for three hours so it’s fine, I can manage around here,” she told me.

“No, it’s fine I can stay until the end. He’ll be fine hanging around there,” I looked at his obviously drunk figure slouched on the bar top while, quite possibly, drunk tweeting on his private. “I guess,”

“Besides, you’ve been working in your grandma’s café during the day and you’ve been here since opening. I’d feel bad if you’ll be the one staying up until closing hours.” I swear, she’s literally the kindest and most hardworking person I have ever met.

She laughed at me as she pushed me towards the staff-only door despite being almost a ruler shorter than me. “Go change, get his drunk ass out of here and I’ll be closing,” she insisted.

“Okay, but I owe you one,” I told her in which she just nodded to me with two thumbs up.

Quickly, I changed out of our uniform before grabbing my keys and valuables in our locker. When I returned, Oikawa is already slouched down with his head resting on his arms, fast asleep. Sighing, I know full well this fucker is going to have a horrible hangover and he’s going to complain to me for the entire morning.

I nudged his shoulder gently to wake him up because there is no way I would carry this six feet fucker. He stirred slightly, opening his pretty light brown eyes only to squint at the blinking lights in the bar.

“I’m taking you home, Tooru,” I told him. He sat up from his position and slowly tried to stand up. He was wobbly so I held onto him for support.

“Where’s that, Haj?” he asked, yawning.

I blinked at him as I walked him outside.

“Anywhere you want it to be,”

* * *

“Ah fuck,” a voice from the hallways echoed. Oh great, he’s awake.

He walked out from the corner and only raised an eyebrow at me when he realized I was preparing lunch in the kitchen like this happens weekly. Well, it does.

“Where’s Tobio-chan?” He sat on their gray couch, massaging his temples. “God, this sucks,” he groaned.

“It’s already 1 in the afternoon, he’s in class,” I answered. “And it’s your fault why you’re hungover, idiot.” He only stared at the television screen, looking at his slightly disheveled look he’s oddly rocking right now. There was an emptiness in his eyes and I totally get it. I mean, stupidity gives you heartache besides, I already knew there was something weird with his and his ex’s dynamic.

I grabbed a bottle of pain killers and a salvia scented aroma therapy thing he has on his medicine cabinet I saw earlier. It has a blue salvia spear on its packaging and it seems to be unopened. He probably bought it when he saw it was popular on tiktok and completely forgot its existence after a few weeks.

“Catch,” I yelled. It took him a few seconds before he looked and all he knew, the bottle of pain killers was thrown to his face but he gladly caught the because it would have shattered. Not that I would have to clean it up, though.

“What was that for?” he asked, looking up at me with squinted eyes. I only rolled my eyes at him. As much as I want to comfort him, this is the only thing I know how to do. I’ve read a couple things about helping a friend during a breakup as I was watching over him when he was having nightmares last night but none seems to work for me.

It’s too sweet and supportive and icky. I don’t like it.

I wanted to tell him that everything would be okay and it’s not fully his fault that they broke up, partly, yes, because that’s just how it is. But it was that damned asshole’s fault for cheating on him. However, the words felt…off.

“Go get yourself food before you take the meds. The soup would probably help for your headache.” I tell him instead.

“Aww, that’s so sweet of you, Iwa-chan,” he said with a clearly forced smile. He ruffled his own hair with his fingers making the bedhead he already has to look much worse. But, as expected, he still looks astonishing as he usually is.

“And take a shower, you stink of vodka,”

“Ah, there’s the oh so mean Iwa-chan,” he yawned. “Took you a while to unleash the beast,” he laughed as he dodged a spatula I threw at him.

* * *

A few months have passed now and it’s kinda stupid of me to still be the pining childhood best friend like those icky things you see in the movies. I can’t believe I’m living one of those overused tropes but, here we are. To be honest, I would really want to let him know as much as I would hate to admit it. I mean, it sucks to feel this way. Like you’re trapped but at the same time, you’re the one who created the situation with the only exit being a confession to the person you like.

I tried, though. I wanted to tell him one time I took him out to have dinner in his favorite restaurant but I backed off for some reason.

I was able to contain what I was feeling for the most part since I’ve been doing it for so many years now and it sucks and all but, if I do have to endure this for the rest of my life, then I will begrudgingly accept it because it could ruin a lot of things, you know?

Like the 21 years of friendship and trust that was built as we grew up.

But that does not necessarily make me immune to the pain. Because I know that stupidity will almost always guarantee heartbreak. Things probably wouldn’t have been this hard if I actually learned to be gentle and loving.

Just like the tall, muscular, brown haired male who has slightly tanned skin that walked inside the bar with Oikawa, who has his arm linked around his like they’re so in love. He smiled at him as if the world slows down around them and no one matters at that very moment. He held him as if he was glass. It was a breath of relief, though, that he was finally slowly moving on from his past relationship but… it still hurts.

He introduced him to me and I just smiled before excusing myself to attend to a customer.

Ahh, this is so pathetic.

Remember when I said that I don’t believe that one person could replicate the feeling of falling in love with someone for the first time again? Because in relation to that, I think a person could replicate the exact same pain they felt the first time they got hurt. It could happen anytime that person comes in the room and instead of the surroundings becoming blurry and filled with sparkles and stars, everything feels heavier and darker and sad.

Well, people love differently and that’s why most love go unnoticed. So at this point, I learned to accept that this is how it’s going to be. I mean, what can I do?

I’m just that friend in the background, supporting him through whatever bullshittery he decides he’s going to do.

And tragically, I’m used to it now.

**Salvia, blue**

-I think of you

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo i will be posting two parts today because i'm not sure whether or not i will be able to post one tomorrow so yeah. but if i did have time to post, i will be posting another tomorrow. also, this story will be given more context to in a different story so look out for that if you'd like.
> 
> visit @cromij1 in twitter for the playlist and it's somewhere in my pinned if i dont have a different story pinned!  
> or maybe click [this](https://twitter.com/cromij1/status/1348407665152520195?s=20) to lead you to the thread/pinned tweet of my stories and playlists


End file.
